Clarity
by sweetlilfighter
Summary: Set following the end of "All or Nothing." Ryder needs some alone time to think about everything, but is interrupted by Unique. They have a heart to heart and something blooms between them.
1. Chapter 1

So I've really come to love the character of Unique, and thought the direction the writers were going to take her and Ryder was interesting, except they stopped short and then ignored everything. So I wrote my own little blip on what I would have liked to have seen at the end of season four.

Disclaimer: I'm only playing with the characters. I own nothing.

* * *

What a night it had been. Winning regionals, then Mr. Shue's surprise wedding. Everyone was scattered around the choir room, giddy and happy, riding a high that even had Ryder laughing, hugging and high-fiving, momentarily forgetting about the drama of the past week. That was until he turned his head and saw her.

Unique.

She was talking with Marley, her eyes shining and her face glowing. Her smile so big it lit the room. Suddenly it all came rushing back: he had quit Glee. The one place he had felt accepted and normal was now a reminder of betrayal and a love lost. He had spent half the year online, getting to know "Katie" and had fallen for her hard, but there never was a "Katie." She wasn't real, except she was: she was Unique.

His head hurt trying to wrap itself around everything. The girl he loved wasn't who he thought she was. She was someone else, someone who he thought was a friend, but had been lying to him this whole time. Someone who was a girl, but who wasn't a girl. Someone who he could never be attracted to, but who looked so damn beautiful right now his heart constricted and he found he couldn't tear his eyes away from her. Even when she glanced over and their eyes locked.

Her bright smile dimmed, slowly falling from her face, replaced with a look of sadness. Lord help him, but even when she was frowning, Ryder couldn't help but think she was stunning. That sudden, traitorous thought jarred him. He shouldn't be thinking this way about her because, underneath all her stylish, feminine clothes, she still had guy parts, and he wasn't gay. Ever since they cleared the air after their feud mash-up, he found it easier to look at her and think "girl." And if he were being completely honest, he'd, on more than one occasion, thought she was beautiful, but he had never examined those thoughts too closely because it became too complicated for him. He tore his eyes away and shook his head, trying to clear it. He had to get out of there. He made his exit quietly, not wanting to draw attention. He wasn't in the mood to answer questions or make excuses.

Halfway down the corridor he slipped into a darkened classroom. The moon shone in through the wall of windows at the rear, and he stood leaning into the back counter just staring out, trying to make sense of his feelings. He didn't hear the soft foot falls of someone else enter the room, but he felt the unmistakable presence of another person somewhere behind him, and knew instinctively who it was.

"Go away Unique, I don't want to talk to you."

He heard her soft sigh and the rustle of her dress as she stepped further into the room.

"Ryder..."

He turned to look at her, his anger rising. "I said go away!"

She stared at him, and he could see the hurt in her eyes at his outburst. He felt his anger dissolve and an overwhelming sadness settle in. "Please, just leave me alone."

Her face softened, and she looked down at the floor. He turned back to the window, focusing on her reflection illuminated by the light spilling in from the open doorway. He saw her look back up at him and open her mouth to say something, but closed it again as if she changed her mind. She turned towards the door slightly, but just stood there. He studied her profile reflected in the window and once again couldn't help the confusing thoughts that entered his mind about just how beautiful she looked tonight.

"Don't quit."

She said the words so softly that Ryder wasn't even sure she had spoken. He turned back to her. Despite his earlier plea to be left alone, he spoke. "What?"

She came closer to him and leaned against the counter, facing him. "Stay in Glee Club."

He stared at her for a long time, or maybe a few seconds, he wasn't sure. Time seemed so unimportant right now as he let his gaze wander over her. Her hair was in soft waves, one side drawn back. Her face was open and expecting and her lips were soft and inviting. His eyes slid down smooth skin and rested at the juncture where neck and shoulder met. Her dark, mocha flesh was alluring and he wet his lips before tearing his gaze shamefully away.

"I can't."

He wasn't sure if he was responding to her plea or the call of her lips and skin. He was just so damn confused.

"I'll quit instead. This whole thing is my fault, and I'm so sorry Ryder. I'm so, so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you, you're one of the few good friends I have and I don't want to lose you."

He could hear the sob in her voice as she spoke, and he looked over at her again as her tears slipped out. Without thinking he reached out his hand and cupped her cheek, using his thumb to brush away a newly formed tear. Her breath hitched at this intimate touch and their eyes locked. The air around them seemed to spark and ignite.

"I..." His voice cracked with emotion. "I won't quit."

"Okay."

Her tears had slowed, and she was looking at him with those big brown eyes, and he could feel his heart speed up.

"I don't want you to quit either."

"Okay."

"I..." He wasn't sure what he wanted to say, but her skin was so soft, and his heart was racing. "I...God, this is so complicated!"

He dropped his hand from her cheek and ran it through his hair as he took a step back from her.

"I know. I'm sorry." She wiped the wetness from her face then dropped her eyes to the floor and fingered the material of her dress.

"No, you don't understand." His voice was slightly hysterical. He took another step away, standing near her was doing things to him that he didn't know how to deal with.

Now she was confused. "What don't I understand?"

"I keep feeling things, and I shouldn't feel these things, and I know you're a girl, but parts of you aren't, and I'm not gay, but I look at you and i just..." He trailed off.

She tilted her head and raised her eyes up to look at him, not daring to get her hopes up at what she thought he might be implying. "You just what?"

"I just...I want...I..." Angry that he couldn't find the right words, he let out a small growl of frustration before he turned and in two steps bridged the distance between them. He barely registered the shock on her face as he cupped both her cheeks with his hands and crashed his mouth against hers, taking full advantage when her lips parted in surprise.

The kiss was frantic with clashing teeth and tongues and she was right there with him, responding, and it felt so good and so right, like a long awaited answer to a question that had been burning deep inside him.

He could hear her whisper-soft moans and felt her hands come to rest on his chest. He slid one of his own hands down to her neck and wrapped the other around her back, pressing her closer. When air became a problem, he tore his mouth from hers and trailed it down her neck, kissing and tasting the flesh that had been calling to him earlier. It was just as soft and smooth as it looked, and he let out a low growl of lust.

"God, Ryder..." Her voice was breathy and he brought his lips back to hers.

This time the kiss was slower, but wasn't any less passionate. He wanted to explore her, taste her, feel her against him and hear the sounds she made. This was everything right now. Here, with her, like this, there was no confusion. She was the girl he knew like no other, who knew him and all his secrets. Who he had talked to into the late hours of the night. The way she looked, the way she felt, the taste of her lips and skin, the sounds she made, she was all woman.

When they separated again, he pressed his forehead to hers and watched her face. Her eyes were closed, her lips dark and puffy, and her chest rose and fell as she tried to catch her breath.

"You are so beautiful, Unique."

Suddenly she pulled away, burying her face in her hands. A sob tore through her and the tears started falling again.

He pulled her back to him and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry, I didn't...I shouldn't have just...God, I always mess everything up."

She shook her head and lowered her hands. "No, you don't. You didn't. I'm just kind of overwhelmed. I'm afraid I'm gonna wake up and this is going to be a dream."

He brought his hand up and touched her cheek gently as she continued to speak.

"I never expected my first kiss would be now, with a guy I really like, who knows, you know, about me..."

Suddenly, with that statement, reality began to settle around Ryder. About her. About how she was a woman, but not fully. Despite his moment of clarity seconds ago as he kissed her, the truth was that the situation was still complicated. He may not be as confused about it all as he had been, but the world still was, and being with her meant they were in for rough times ahead. Was he man enough to walk that road with her?

Looking into her eyes, seeing the same fear reflected, but also the glimmer of hope shining through, he was pretty sure he wanted to take that chance.

He leaned in and kissed her again.


	2. Chapter 2

Unique wasn't sure how long she and Ryder stood there kissing, or if this really was a dream and soon she'd wake up alone in her room. She did know that whether real or not, she didn't want it to end. Being wrapped up in his arms was heaven, and his soft, languid kisses left her feeling weak and breathless. If she died tomorrow it would be worth it, if only for this one night.

Vaguely, she thought she heard voices drifting in from the hallway, getting louder as they came, and she knew it must be the gang heading out to Breadstix for Mr. Shue's impromptu wedding reception. A brief sense of panic flashed through her at the thought of being caught like this. How would Ryder react at being seen kissing her? As if in answer to her unspoken question, she felt Ryder's hold on her tighten and her anxiety, as well as the rest of the world, melted away.

She slid her arms up around his neck as he pulled her even tighter against him. God, the feelings this boy was stirring within her were almost too much for her to bear, and Unique knew that if he wasn't holding her, her trembling legs would give way.

The clean scent of his cologne was almost as intoxicating as his kisses, and the feel of his lean, muscular body pressed so tightly against her was more amazing than she had ever imagined. He was so beautiful and perfect, and the fact that they had shared things with each other, their thoughts and secrets, made this connection even more special. Nothing had ever felt more right than being wrapped up in his arms with his mouth against her own.

It was the sudden clearing of a throat, loudly and very close, that broke them apart.

Unique quickly pulled away from Ryder and looked to the doorway where Marley, Jake and Kitty stood staring in at the two of them. The rest of the Glee gang arrived, one by one, moments later.

"What's going on?" Tina's head bobbed around as she tried to see what had captured the attention of the small group of sophomores.

"Oh, just Ryder and Unique sucking face." Kitty smirked as she turned and continued on down the hall. "Now let's get going, I'm starving." The others followed her, glancing in at the guilty couple as they passed by. Some looked surprised, some just shrugged.

Sam stopped briefly to give them a thumbs up, along with his favored McConaughey impression. "Alright, alright."

Marley gave them a big smile. "Come on, you guys can ride with me and Jake."

And then everyone was gone.

Unique held her breath as she turned to look at Ryder. He didn't seem horrified that he had been caught kissing her. In fact he had a crooked, little grin on his face and his cheeks were slightly pink. He was rubbing the back of his neck but stopped when his gaze locked with hers.

And then he smiled.

Unique let out her breath, relieved, and smiled back.

Ryder held out his hand to her. "We'd better get going before they leave without us."

She took his hand and together they walked out to join their friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Hands locked together, Ryder led Unique across the parking lot to Jake's car and held the door for her as she settled into the back seat. Once she was in, he shut the door and rounded the car to climb in himself. As soon as he had his seatbelt fastened, his hand sought hers again, lacing their fingers together. They looked at one another, both smiling shyly.

Their attention was drawn forward as Marley turned around in her seat, the first to break the silence. "This is so great you guys, I'm so happy for you!"

Unique's smile was full blown now, and she glanced back over to Ryder. "Unique is happy too."

Ryder squeezed her hand and brought it to his lips. "So is Ryder."

Marley turned back around and sought Jake's hand with her own. Love was apparently in the air tonight.

Once they reached their destination and all four had exited the vehicle, Unique tugged at Ryder's hand and they fell behind as Jake and Marley entered the restaurant.

Ryder turned to her, one hand still held hers and he took her other one with his free hand. He knew why she was hesitant, and he was feeling much the same way, but he waited for her to speak.

"I just want to make sure you know what you're getting into with me." She studied his face carefully, awaiting his response.

"I do." He smiled.

She frowned slightly. "Do you really, Ryder? Because it's not just our friends who will know. The whole school will. Our families. I'm already used to the bullying, but you? If those jocks see you walking down the hall holding my hand, they're gonna say something, Unique can promise you that."

Ryder listened and knew she was right. He was sure the minute word spread that he and Unique were an item, he'd be target number one. Gay slurs, locker shoves and daily slushy facials were bound to commence. It wasn't a pleasant prospect, and maybe it would be best to rethink this whole thing. But as he took in the sight of her, standing there, biting her lip, worrying about Ryder's reputation, he didn't want to rethink anything. He really liked her. A lot. Maybe even more than a lot. He had for a while, which he now knew was why he had been so confused over everything. He'd be damned if he let a bunch of assholes ruin this for him. He owed it to both of them to give this a shot.

"Unique, I'm not going anywhere. I don't care what happens. I like you. I want to be with you. If some meathead in a Letterman jacket can't handle that, then so what. We'll just deal with things as they come." He let go of her hands and cupped her face gently. "Please don't give up on us before we even start."

She brought her own hands up and covered his. She looked into his eyes for a few moments before smiling. "Ryder Lynn, you know you're crazy, right? Unique is probably just as crazy because she's not going anywhere either." And with that she leaned in and kissed him.

When they broke apart she grabbed his hand. "Now let's go join our friends. Unique is ready to celebrate!"

Ryder chuckled as he followed her inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Aside from a few smiles and claps on the back in congratulations, Unique and Ryder's newfound union was treated as a non-issue by their friends. They were happy for the couple and that was that. Ryder spent most of the night with his arms wrapped around Unique, and when he was separated from her, his eyes always sought her out. It amazed him that only a few days ago she was just a friend whom he paid attention to no more, no less than he did anyone else. (Well except for occasionally noticing how her eyes sparkled, and her smile made his stomach flutter.) Now she was all he could focus on.

When everyone had crowded into booths for dinner, Mr. Shue stood up and tapped his glass, garnering everyone's attention.

"I just have to say that this is the happiest night of my life." He turned his gaze lovingly upon his new bride. "I have been in love with this woman for so long and just knowing that I get to spend the rest of my life loving her and growing old with her, well it makes me the happiest man in the world. Emma, you are my everything and I love you so much." He leaned down and kissed his wife, her eyes shining with joyful tears.

She cupped his face. "I love you, too."

Everyone cheered.

After dinner, everyone began mingling and couples took to the dance floor. Ryder and Unique spent the rest of the evening swaying to the music, arms wrapped around each other, talking softly. Conversation came as easily now as it had online, only this time no one was hiding behind a screen name. They were face to face, and their connection felt that much stronger.

Unique was absolutely beside herself. This entire night felt so surreal. So many things had happened and her emotions were all over the place. Ever since she had begun her own journey towards self-acceptance, she had never felt more real, more accepted, more feminine than she did tonight. Performing on that stage with her closest friends, in her true form and not having to play the part of "Wade," felt so natural, and that was just the start. Having Ryder hold her and show her his feelings, believing her truth, talking to her like she was worthy of love, that ment more to her than she thought her heart could take. And the fact that her friends didn't even bat their eyes at her and Ryder as a couple? That was just the cherry on top.

All too soon the night came to an end and people began dispersing. Ryder's truck was still at the school, so Jake and Marley dropped him and Unique off at the student parking lot. Once the couple was seated inside the old blue Ford pick-up, Ryder was loath to start the engine. Unique only lived a few blocks away, and he wasn't quite ready for this night to be over. Unfortunately, his curfew was fast approaching and he was already on thin ice with his dad over staying out too late several nights ago. He started the truck.

They rode in comfortable silence, both lost in their own thoughts, though their joined hands lay on the seat between them. When they arrived at Unique's house they made plans for breakfast the next morning, then spent the next ten minutes kissing. When the porch light flickered on, Unique knew that was her cue to say goodnight.

She broke away from Ryder and smiled. "That would be my parents. I should probably get inside."

Ryder touched her face tenderly and gave her one last kiss before she left. He watched her disappear into her house then turned the truck around and headed home.


End file.
